While the concepts disclosed in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,477 have proven to be most valuable and useful, the keyboard device described therein was essentially a pre-production, handmade prototype which was not readily adapted for mass production. Also, it lacked many useful features and adjustments which, when included in the keyboard, greatly extend its ease of manufacture, flexibility and usefulness as a source of programmable data for digital musical sound generation.